Leaving Love Behind
by SP4RKY
Summary: Akane and Ranma finally admits their love for each other! But do you really think the other fiances will stay quiet about this? A
1. Chapter One

**A Little About My Self (If you even Care!):** I am Sparky (No, it's not a name my mother named me.) McCormick. I live in the US with my twin sister, a baby sister, and a 21 year old brother who is already engaged. I'm a 16 10th grader in Highbtw and I CAN DRIVE!!!! Cruisin' down Paradise Lane with my new updated 2005 Santa Fe! Haha, sry had a lil moment there. Anyways, I'm Italian and German with BLOND hair! Who could believe that! But sadly I am. (I shall live out the day of my Parents' Ruling and dye my hair Brown!! MWUHAHAHA!) I can speak Japanese though! I lived there for quite a while. My Japanese name is Hideko. Nice isnt it? Anyways, enuff about my horrible life, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma and the other characters. Rumiko Takahashi (Who is a way better writer than me!! :( ) does. I love all her stories/manga! It drives me into a nerd reading all day! :P But it's worth it!

**Summary: **A R&A story after the end of the manga with a little bit of extra drama. ) Hope you enjoy!: Akane and Ranma finally admits there love for each other! But the other fiances get jealous and is after Ranma to be theirs. Akane is getting doubts and frustration. Will Ranma and Akane's love prevail? Or will the evil fiances win? Review please (This is one of my very first fanfics. Please bare with me.)! ENJOY!!! R&R!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Leaving Love Behind: **Chapter One

It was a beautiful spring morning in Nerima. Ranma and Akane the almost newly-weds were running towards school after their failed wedding. Ranma in his casual red and black outfit and Akane in her school uniform. They knew they were late already from the talk with Soun. Everyone who were at that almost-wedding would know what was on their mind..._WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL THE KIDS AT SCHOOL?!_.

**-SCHOOL-**

The story turned into rumors like a hurricane and soon everyone who attented knew about it in a second. As usual the class of A-1 was chatting and spreading rumors of how Ranma and Akane got married rite after they left in their recked dojo. The more and more rumors were spread, the more rumors that were created. It was very noisy in the class of A-1. Well it was until two students opened the door and entered, late as usual, and silence was everywhere.

Akane and Ranma sat in their seats. And in a split second, they were crowded around by groups of interested people who wanted to know about their failed wedding.

"Hey Akane, is it true that you guys are going to have another secret wedding? Or elope?" asked girl #1.

"Is it true that Ranma decided not to marry you after all?"

"Did you have a 'fun time' with Akane after the secret wedding, Ranma?"

"Is it true Ranma dumped you? Or did u dump him?"

"Can we have Akane if you dumped her?"

"Can we have Ranma if you guys called it off?" Ranma wasn't even listening. His head on his hand and thinking of someone very special. _What to do.. What to do.. Im sure she's gunna burst in a min or so. Or now. Should i stop her when she bursts? Or should I leave it to her?..._ "Forget it." Ranma realized he had said that out loud because all the guys who were asking Ranma multiquestions stopped and stared blankly at him.

"So...u still love her?" sniffed a sad boy.

"Whaa?...I.." Ranma didnt understand.

"So this is how you truly feel...we understand" said Boy #2 with tears in his eyes. And on and on they went about Ranma and Akane's love and Ranma felt miserable. But 3 desks diagonal to him, the short-haired girl was just about to burst when his simple words made her blush madly.

**-Later On-**

_Brring!_ The bell rang for the end of the day and everyone was collecting their stuffs and were heading out. Ranma was one of the last ones out, scared the mob of Akane lovers would attack him again with his leader...Kuno. _Coast's clear! Phew..I wonder if Akane left._

"HEY RANMA!!"

"AHH!" shreeked Ranma, now up in a tree.

"Sheesh Ranma, that's a great greeting." said the dark-blue haired chick.

"Oh...Akane. What are you still doing here?"

"I'm here because I was waiting for you! But I guess I'm NOT needed. I have better things to do anyways!" Akane turned around and started to march off, head held high.

"Wait Akane! I didn't mean it that way!" Ranma jumped off the tree with a perfect landing and ran to catch up with Akane who was now running.

"TRY TO CATCH ME YOU BAKA!!" and Ranma and Akane ran towards the dojo.

**-Dojo-**

"Gotcha!" Ranma pounced on Akane who was running towards the stairs.

"Fine you got me Ranma, now get off!" said the deep-breathing girl underneath a pigtailed-boy.

"I was barley running too!" joked Ranma.

"Watever." And Akane tried to push Ranma off. She failed and thomped back on the floor with Ranma on top of her with his arms balancing his upper body from collapsing on Akane. Then, Akane got contact with the boy's silver-blue eyes. _Wha....My heart....it's beating...so fast... -flashback- _"_Hey Ranma, can we have Akane if you're not gunna marry her?_" "_Forget it." -end flashback-..He said those words..."**Forget it.**" _Akane slowly closed her eyes and waited for him to make his move.

"I gotta go shower. I couldn't shower after gym today at school." Ranma got up and walked upstairs like nothing special happened.

_What?! He said those words before! I know he did! And now he's just gunna go? Now he made me feel so embarrased!.........Does he even want me by his side?.. I guess not, he wouldn't want an uncute tomboy like me as a fiance...... I was mistaken..._Akane felt tears in her eyes. She stomped off to her room.

**-Bathroom-**

_Oh shit, what am I going to do now? What was that? She looked so cute. It felt like I was gunna burst...I might've kissed her right then and there! If I did, she'd just call me a pervert and hit me with her mallet. But her face...it looked so soft and beautiful....what if I did.. _"ARGH! What 'm I thinkin? Damn tomboy, messing up my mind!"

**-Dinner-**

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** A loud weeping could be heard from upstairs.

"Where's daddy, Nabiki?" asked Akane at the dinner table.

"He's still upstairs weeping about the failed wedding. Kasumi went to cheer him up." answered Nabiki who had no care if her dad cried or not. "Can't you tell?"

"Oh..."

....................................................and the dinner went on quietly except for Genma's loud eating. No one noticed that Ranma wasn't eating, but had his attention to someone across from him. Akane noticed that Ranma wasn't eating, but she was oblivious that Ranma was staring at her once or twice a minute with his face scarlet red.

When everyone was done, Nabiki turned back to her manga that she has been reading, Genma went into dreamland in his panda form; with his beach ball next to him...and since Kasumi and Soun still didn't come down, Akane was left to clean up. With miserable look on her face, Akane turned to the sink. _Damn family... leaving the youngest to work on the dishes?! Hmph!_

When Akane was done with the dishes....well after breaking 7 plates and 3 cups, she collapsed on the floor from tiredness.

"Hey Akane, There's some more plates you forgot. And there's still food on them. You better clean them too!" Nabiki ordered as she went to the fridge to get a ice pop.

"Hey!!" Akane saw the plate and bowl and fury came. "Huh? Hey, I forgot about that. So Ranma really didnt eat? What's wrong with him?" _I should go talk to him._ Akane left the dishes there and went on the hunt for Ranma.

Ranma was up on the roof. _-sigh-_ _What am I gunna do now? She's stuck in my head. She was cute even when she ate!! Her soft ivory hands holding the chopsticks, and putting the food between her two smooth pink lips. ARGH!! I can't take it! What if I'm...what if I...What if i l-lo-love her?....Would she accept me?....... NO!! Of course not! What am I thinking?! Damn, but she's so cute...and.._

"Ranma? Is that you? I was just looking for you cause you didn't..Ah!" Akane tripped and would've fell flat on her face if it werent for Ranma who has just caught her in his arms. _She's...she's..she's in my arms....right now. She feels so light. _Ranma's face burned up.

"Sorry." Akane said as she got on her feet. And Ranma slowly calmed down. "You didn't eat. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea..I'm fine." Ranma said it coldly as he meant it to act cool. _Argh, she's driving me crazy!_

"Oh I was wondering..."

"Just leave...I want to be alone." _No! I didn't mean it to come out like that!_

_He doesn't want me around. I bet he thinks I'm more weird because of what happened this morning...._

"Well FINE! I WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND ALL IT WAS, WAS ONE OF YOUR MOODS!! AT LEAST YOU COULD APPRECIATE MY WORRIES!" Akane screamed in Ranma's face and turned around to leave. _No, Akane! I didn't mean it that way! Akane! Wait!!_

"AKANE WAIT!!" Ranma wrapped his arms around Akanes waist and pulled her back down into his arms. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that....you...I think...I think I..."

"Ranma?" whispered Akane out of her astonishment.

"I love you Akane." Ranma finally managed to let it out.

Akane gasped. _He loves me? He...Did...Did he just say that?!_

_To Be Continued on **Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Two..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/C:** Sorry, this was a short chapter! And i think it will be this length for all of them! But it's only a guess! The next chapter shouldcome out in a few days or so (I have to type it after your reviews and get it reviewed frommy BFF Jasmine and people. I had a very hard time ondering if I should load this story!!)!Review please!!!! PLEASE!!! I'm turning desperate for reviews!!! LOL jk. Hope you Liked! And Hoping you'd continue Reading!

**-SPaRKy-** ( It's a nickname if you didnt read **A Little about Myself**! :D

Ja Ne! I Love you Readers and Reviews! :D


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I own my notebook, I own my pen, but I dont own the anime. :D I tried to make it ryhme, but i'm not a very good ryhmer...:( Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this fanfic belongs to ME!!!!!!!!!!!

**Replies and Thanks to the Reviewers:**

**Luna12:** Thank you for the review! My first reviewer!!! WHOO!.....right...sry, got carried away. Anyways, right after righting this chapter, I'll go straight to your story! :D Cant wait for it. Yes, I do think i rushed in too early after i reread it. I'll try to slow down the romance part a bit! :) Thanks and please keep reading!!

**Legacymaker:** Thank you! I'll do my best to not rush to the plot/romance :P! You're review did me a great help! I'm relieved that you said _i'll stick with it_. It brought me joy -cry of happiness pose you see in animes!- :D

**the-shadow002:** Thank You for Your Review! I Loved It! :D Hope You Love this Chapter! I tried to go slow. Is it? :P

**A/C: **Hewo! It is I, Sparky again! I hope I didn't take too long to update this story! I started to slack off, AGAIN!!! Haha, anyways, in this chapter, I have decided to reveal the new bond between Ranma and Akane, and a start of a new _eeevil _plan. MWUAHAHAHAHA!! :) ENJOY!!!

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Leaving Love Behind: **Chapter Two

"AKANE WAIT!!" Ranma wrapped his arms around Akanes waist and pulled her back down into his arms. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that....you...I think...I think I..."

"Ranma?" whispered Akane out of her astonishment.

"I love you Akane." Akane gasped. _He loves me? He...Did...Did he just say that?!_

**-Next Week-**

It's a very weird week for both Ranma and Akane; since the proposal of Ranma's affection towards Akane. Ranma confessed while Akane...well, there was another disstraction. Other than that, it was the regular. The Tendo's and Mr. and Mrs. Satome was oblivious to the new connection, but the multiple fiances of Ranma's wasn't. They weren't 100 sure if there was something different, but they knew something changed since Ranma was whispering and mumbling to himself most of the time and just ignored everything they did to get his attention. He was thinking of something 24/7. While Akane on the other hand was blushing scarlet red everywhere she went.

_Omigawsh! Omigawsh! _was all Akane was thinking as she was running her morning jog.

_-Flashback-_

"I love you Akane." Ranma has just confessed his love for Akane.

"I..uh...Ranma I.." Akane was having a hard time finding her words for her response. Ranma stared at her unsurly. He didn't mean it to come out that fast. _Should I just laugh and say it was a joke? It was too fast...She's gunna say No and I'll...I'll be stuck with Shampoo or Kodachi. ?!?!?! Oh My Gawd. I shouldn't think like that!_

Akane was still muttering "I...Uhh..Um..." _I wanna say _I Do Too. _But it's not coming out! What if it's a sign?!...I'll say it and get it over with! _"Ranma, I think I..."

**"AKANEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"** boomed a sorry voice. It belonged to Soun.

"Akane," Ranma and Akane jumped a few feet away, "daddy wants us in the living room." said Kasumi with the usual angelic smile on her face, from below.

"Ok, I'm coming" Akane headed down leaving Ranma in a daze and confusion of what her answer was going to be.

In the living room, Akane didn't listen to a word Soun was telling them about their mother. Akane was busy blushing madly and rethinking the event that had just occured.

_-End Flashback-_

_"I love you Akane." ...ARGH! It's stuck in my head. Should I tell him? I...NO! He might be joking...He does act like everything's normal. Thanks to daddy I have some time to think....-sigh- I should tell Ranma. Even if it's a joke, I can laugh about it and go on can't I? I'll tell him....I'll tell him that I....I'll Just Tell Him Whatever that comes out of my mouth when I get home! I'll call him and tell him. Yeah. That's the spirit Akane! _Akane continued her jog with _I'll tell him when I get home! _in her head. She got more and more confident after each time she repeated those words....well, til she saw her house just up ahead.

Ranma was sitting in front of the little pond thinking once again..._This woman's driving me crazy! I need her answer! Damn Soun coming at a bad time! Was it _"Ranma I think I fell madly in love with you too." said Ranma in a high-pitched voice. "Or..Ranma, I think I hate your disgusting guts. Get out of my life. I can't bare to see you anymore. Your a pervertic cross-dresser. I can't bare to be engaged to you!" The immitation he had just did somehow ripped at his heart.

"Bravo Ranma! Best actress award goes to you. Hahaha." Ranma immidiatly turned towards the voice who had overheard his little 'moment'.

"Great, how much to shut you up, Nabiki?"

"Oh Ranma, you read my mind like a pro! -grins- 3,000 yen." replied Nabiki with her evil grin.

"WHAT?! You think that I'd pay you that much for keeping a secret?!"

"Ooooh, so it's a secret. From the way you said it, I'm guessing it's someone you love? Haha! Wait until Akane hears about this!" Nabiki threatened. _NO! NOT AKANE! Expecially her! She'll think I was making fun of her or think that I love someone else and give up if she was about to confess too! ARGH!_

"I dont have that much. I have 1,000yen though..."

"-Sigh- Ranma, I cant keep that much of a secret only with 1,000 yen! Tell ya what, Get me a new CD and do my grocery chore and I'll forget it." Ranma thought this over. _CD which would only cost a little over 1,000 yen most of the time. And just a little trip to the grocery's! What the heck! _"Ok I will." Ranma said as Nabiki gave him the money and list for grocery's.

"Remember Ranma, I want BoA's new CD." Nabiki headed towards the living room with her new manga. Ranma headed towards the front gates when he heard someone whispering to herself. (A/C: Oh, big guess this is. )

"I'll just tell him! And it'll all be over. If he wasnt joking, it'll be a new beginning, but if its not... "Oh forget it! I'll just tell him!" Akane turned and jumped a few feet seeing a pig-tailed boy in front of her.

"Tell who what?" Ranma asked cooly. But inside..._Oh my god. Is she gunna confess her love to me?....Or someone else?! NOO!!! I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!_

"Huh? Oh..I was..I was about to.." Akane was in panic as she was trying to get her thoughts straight. _Tell him Akane! TELL HIM!! He's Right there!!! SAY IT!!!_ "I was about to...I was about to tell daddy not to be so upset!" _What?! WHAT WAS THAT AKANE?! What happened to I Love You too?!?!?!?!?!?!_

"Oh. Well, I gotta do some errands. Cya." Ranma brushed past her dissapointed. _You're not good enough Ranma....Oh please, you can tell that was just an excuse! I bet she's regretting that she didnt tell me she loved me._ "As if..." Ranma whispered to himself in dissapointment as he headed towards the grocery.

**-That Night-**

Akane sighed to herself in shame that she didn't just come out and say "I Love You" to Ranma. _Ranma was all nice to me these past few months. Except for the times when he tore my heart in pieces.....I love him. I love him so much but cant say it!!!! _Akane screamed into her pillow. _I'll tell him tomorrow morning! Yea. I will. I'll tell him...I...Love...him... _and Akane feel asleep to a dream about Happiness with Ranma.

**-Morning-**

Akane was eating breakfast when Ranma came down late as usual. "Good mornin'" Ranma greeted to everyone. Akane knew she needed to tell him. She was determined! But lost all her courage when she saw his handsome face inhaling the food while everyone was starting to leave. She blushed once again into a tomato. _No. I gotta tell him! I will! _She lifted her head once more and failed. She lost all her determination. She knew it was the right time for all the family members returned to their independant activities. _I have to. _Akane thought to herself._ I will. I am determined! JUST SAY IT AKANE!!!_

"Umm..Ra-" She was cut off for Ranma was already leaving the living room towards the kitchen with his empty bowl. Akane scowled. _Grr, he just HAS to leave at the wrong time! I'll tell him next time..._Akane said to herself with a sigh.

Oh course everytime she met him, he took her breath away and left her speechless. Hours has passed and it was already getting dark. Akane was exausted trying to get those simple words out her mouth. _Ugh....I'm so tired. My face is about to explode from all the blushing!! I can't blush anymore.... _But, Akane was proven wrong by Mother Nature as she blushed once again noticing Ranma practicing his agility without a top on. _FuFuFu......he looks so sexy.....!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT AKANE!!!! It's a perfect chance! Go up to him!!! Go!....I cant..I'll just blush and he'll just ignore me and go somewhere else... _Akane argued with herself while watching Ranma do stunts she has never seen before.

While Akane was busy arguing and blushing, Ranma, was getting nervous. _Why is she looking at me? Does she think I'm showing off? What if I'm bugging the hell outta her?....But she might be staring with admiration and affection. Haha..that would be the day. _Ranma noticed Akane still didn't take her eyes off him and he started to flush to all different kinds of ruby. _Forget it. I can't wait anymore. I'll just ask her and get it over with! _ Ranma turned around and went up to Akane who was looking at the ground muttering something to herself.

"Hey Akane. I gotta ask you something." Ranma said seriously for the first time in....God knows how!

"Huh?! Oh....Sure Ranma. Whatdya wanna talk about?" Akane asked nervously. _Omigawsh. What if he wants me to get the fuck outta his face? _ . _I knew I shouldnt've stared at him! I know he thinks I'm a total lunatic._

"I wanna know." Ranma said flat out.

"Huh? Know what?" Akane didn't know what he meant.

"I wanna know....I wanna know how you feel about me!" Ranma shouted a bit too loud. Ranma blushed once more as Akane looked flabbergasted. "I wanna know how you feel about me. I wanna know what you were about to say, the night on the roof."

_Ha..ha......He...wants to know?...He wants to know... _"I..." Akane began to say. "I..I..I love you too..." Tears formed in her eyes. _I told him. I finally told him._ Akane felt a humongus burden come off her chest.

"You...you...Love me?" Ranma was blown away from the answer he never expected."Haha...ha...ha...." He started out as a little delightful laugh, but then turned into tears. _She said she loves me...she said it....she did!_

"Ranma? Are you ok?" Akane looked up at the guy who started to have tears drip down his cheek.

"I..-sniff- thought you'd say that to me, Akane." Ranma said in a quiet little voice.

"...Ranma, I do..Love you. I loved you since-" Akane was cut off by Ranma's big embrace. Ranma cried on her shoulders. "I'm so happy Akane. You don't know how much. I'm so happy!" Ranma lifted her up and held her tighter. "I Love you Akane. I love you."

An ear-to-ear smile formed on the new couple as they stared into their eyes in admiration and love. But little did they know. A lavender haired Amazon was standing right behind the wall, holding her right hand up about to crash the wall down, until she heard the conversation between the new lovers.

**-Cat Cafe-**

"GREATGRANDMOTHER!!!!!" Shampoo cried in busting the door down.

"Shampoo! What has troubled such beauty as you?! Was it Ranma?!" Mousse asked to the statue near the door.

**_Bang!_ **"-Sigh- This is why you are not meant for my greatgrandaughter." Cologne mentioned turning her attention to tear-filled Shampoo. "What's wrong Shampoo?"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Greatgrandmother! Pervert girl steal Ranma from me!" Shampoo cried, "She drug Ranma and now she suducing my poor Ranma!" Cologne knew Akane wasnt smart enough to get a drug that will have the affect on Ranma. It was just what she was afraid of. Ranma falling in love with Akane.

"Shampoo, we need to take drastic measures now."

"Drastic?" Shampoo asked wiping tears away with her arm.

"Yes, we need to win Ranma back. We need to make a stronger potion than Akane's and win him back! A potion that will make Ranma yours FOREVER." Cologne said even thought she knew that Akane didn't drug him. She didn't want her greatgrandaughter husbandless.

"Forever? Greatgrandmother have potion that make Ranma only love Shampoo?!" Shampoo cried in excitement.

"Of course child. I've saved this for the right time. And I believe this is the right time to use...the Ardor Potion." Cologne said with an evil grin; ignoring the groan and mumbling of the recovering Mousse.

_To be Continued in **Leaving Love Behind: **Chapter Three..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I ONLY GOT 3 REVIEWS SO FAR!!! :( PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW. Por Favor! Jae Ball Yo! Doujo! Bitte! Per Fav Oh Ree! Seel Voo Pley! **(Heh.. I can speak in different languages -Brags!! :)-, but can't spell them correctly. Please excuse the spelling! :DIt's Spanish, Korean, Japanese, German, Italian, and French.)

**A/C:** I just thought I should make it different from other stories, when Akane just confesses right there in front of him after he confesses. I read too much of that these days. Well, did i rush through it? Did it have bad points?! Did it have too much thinking parts? That was the only way I can think of to show what they were thinking and their emotion on the scene. I hope it was longer and kept your interest! PLEASE TELL ME!!! REVIEW!! Click the Go and make me happee (Please!)!!! _I sound like a drug addict dont I? Haha. Anyways, I just Love Reviews that's all!_

Btw, What do you think the Ardor Potion does? Will Cologne and Shampoo's plan be sucessful? Or will it fail? And how is Ranma and Akane act wiht their new-found love? Find out in **Leaving Love Behind: **Chapter three!

Wub you all readers! :D See ya in **Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Three!

Arigatou!!

-:-SPaRKy-:-


	3. Chapter Three

**Leaving Love Behind: **Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I dun own Ranma...sadly enuff.. -sniff,tear-tear- But i own my Mac n Cheese! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO:P

**Replies to my Reviewers:**

**NL Kaos:** Umm...Im not sure. It might be all drama and maybe not...hmmm...-thinks about it- oh and I can realy tell that there arnt alot of Ranma readers and reviewers...-sigh- or my stories not their interest (CUZ THEY HAVE BAD TASTE! lol jk -;;)

**Dante Hunter:** HoHoHo! Thank you 4 da review! Of course its a R+A ending! R+A 100 ALLL THE WAY! WHOOOOOOOO!

**A/C: **Hahahaha, i just realized that A/C can mean air conditioner and Authors...ummm i forget what it is... . Anyways, sorry for the long update. I was too busy with the superbowl stuff. My dad got to go to Jacksonville and leave me all behind! GRR! If you saw a man with brown eyes about 6ft 5, light brown eyes, about in his 40s, wearing a green, wite, and pink (Yea pink! We all love pink! But Jess is high on pink...whoo...) shirt that says 'GO EAGLES!' with signatures on it, yea...it was my krazi dad. n.n Anyways, I started to read 2 more mangas! Inuyasha (which i started before but didnt like it cuz it wasnt a kikyo+inu, but now i realized that i didnt really care much becuz she ends up with SESSOHMARU wich i think he is HOTT! lol jk...so Im gunna start it and be a kagome+inu and kikyo+sesso fan!) and Kare Kano witch i can realate to very much:D Wow im going on too much! This chapter is about Ukyo and Kodachi finding out this new love and the continuation of Ranma and Akane's feelings. Awww...hearts and smooches all around! And its Valentines Day soon! I should add it in the story! HOHOHOHOHOHO! ENJOY!

-

**Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Three

**-Morning- **

Akane was just awakening from her deep slumber when she heard a big crash just outside her window.

"Oi, what's all this commotion" She peered out her window to find half of the front brick walls demolished into pieces...with Ranma laying down looking unconsious. "Pfft, its only Ranma knocked out...KNOCKED OUT" Akane had this strange feeling inside her that she never felt so strong before when Ranma was knocked out by his dad before; which was PLENTY of times. Akane zoomed out of her room, down the stairs and kneeled down besides Ranma outside.

"Omigawsh! You baka! Look what you did now" Akane said gently...yea rite! Ranma was on the grass groaning and moaning.

"Akane? What are you doing down he" Ranma jumped 10 feet away from the puzzled yet annoyed Akane as he heard a cry of happiness.

"OH HAPPY DAY" Soun cried"Akane is now feminine and in love with Ranma; to even come down and rescue him out of his pain! I thought I would...-sniff-..never..-sob-..see this day. -Major sob"

"Hey! It wasnt like that! It was all Akane...i mean, we're just friends" Ranma himself got confused.

"Hmph." was all Akane had to say to leave Ranma feeling mighty guilty. Just before she went back inside to destroy something, she turned and said...yelled "I WOULD NEVER LOVE A BAKA LIKE YOU" and slammed the sliding door closed.

"Oh boy..." was all Ranma could think of.

**-Evening-**

The day went on with Akane ignoring Ranma in school and after as Ranma pleaded for mercy of this isolation.

"Akane...Open up Akane" Ranma has been knocking on Akane's door for quite some time now; but Akane didnt even say a word. "Akane! Open up! C'mon, let me explain..Akane"

Inside, Akane was no where to be found for she left from all this sadness. The only place where she could go to was the playground. As she replayed the moment Ranma addmited his feelings for her to the moment he pushed her away this morning. _-sigh-...That baka. Just when I addmit my affections, he has to go and mess it up! He thinks he's so high and mighty! Well, news flash Ranma Satome, YOUR NOT!_ So Akane continued to talk to herself as Ranma...was still knocking on her door.

"Akane! If you dont open up I'm gunna kick open the door" Ranma shouted.

"Ranma? What are you doing" Kasumi asked in her usual innocent voice.

"Hu? Oh...umm...nothin'. Jus' gotta talk to Akane..."Ranma stated with his head down, embarrased.

"Akane? But she left one hour ago! I saw her jump over the wall while I was watering the flowers." That got Ranma to look up in frustration.

"WWWHHHAAATT" Ranma roared as kicked the door down. Inside the little room was nothing unusual, except the window opened with wind blowing the little curtains. Ranma fiercily gripped his hands as he flew down the stairs with furry.

"Oh my.." Kasumi was left speechless looking at the new repair that was needed.

Back at the playground, Akane was in a state of distress as she wanted to go back home and take a fridge raid; but didnt wanted to see Ranma. Just as she was finishing that last statement, a loud bang could be heard as Ranma jumped onto the junglegym which Akane was sitting on.

"_Owwww..."_ Was all Akane could say as the object she was sitting on started vibrating. "Whoa, what was that for"

"What was _that _for" Akane could tell Ranma was mad. "_That_ was for making me bang on your door beggin for forgivness when it was EMPTY! And I had to knock and knock until Kasumi comes and says 'Akane left ONE HOUR ago!'. THAT'S WHAT THAT WAS FOR" Akane wasnt paying any attention to the _when it was EMPTY! And I had to knock and knock until Kasumi comes and says 'Akane left ONE HOUR ago!'. THAT'S WHAT THAT WAS FOR" _part cuz she was bewildered at the thought of Ranma begging for forgivness.

Ranma was becoming annoyed with the blank face on Akane's face as he tried once more to get her attention. "Well! Arn't you feeling sorry at all you macho chi" Ranma was cut off as Akane embraced him in such a gigantic hug. "Whaa" Ranma started to blush furiously.

"Aww...Ranma you were begging for forgivness" Akane asked when they parted.

"Wha" Ranma whispered as he was still in his bewildered state.

"So you were begging for forgivness" Akane asked as her smile turned upsidedown.

"Huh! No"

"So you werent..."

"No! I was! I mean I was waiting in front of your door waiting for you to say something and stuff but..."

"So you did" Akane was merry again.

"Heh...yeah.." Ranma mumbled scratching the back of his head; as his face burnt up. He crept closer and closer to Akane without thinking, he wrapped his muscular arms around her curved body into a most loving hug.

"Mmm...I love you.." Akane let it slip through her mouth as she was inhaling the scent of Ranma..even though it was mixed in with sweat. Ranma almost toppled over loosing his balance a bit on the junglegym as he heard her words. _Should I respond? Does she want me to say I love you back? I mean, that's no trouble but, what if i make a fool of myself..._

"I love you too.." Akane was surprised that he would respond with all his pride. She looked up at Ranma's silver-blue eyes as she felt herself soar into his eyes.

Ranma gazed into the beautiful eyes of the gorgeous blue-haired chick in his arms. Slowly he lowered his head towards her pink disirable lips as she raised her head, slowly closing her eyes. Their lips locked in together as they felt a great sensation of joy rise.

Ranma unconsciously moved his right hand up her smooth hair; pushing her head closer as their kiss deepened. He slowly pressed his tongue against her soft lips pleading for enterence.She opened them wide enough for his tongue to enter. He felt Akane poke his back softly, so he couldnt help but let out a little snicker.

"Hmm" Akane asked in a little soft voice as she parted from his lips. "Why are you laughing" Akane asked with a smile as she observed the cloudy-azure eyes that was begging for more.

"You're poking is tickling me. That's why." Ranma said in a husky voice that sent warm feelings up Akane's spine.

"Poking? I'm not poking you." She said as she looked behind Ranma to find..."Ranma...i think you better look..." Ranma turned around as he lost his blanace for good this time as he fell off the junglegym.

A little boy was standing there gazing at them with huge crystalline wondering eyes. He was about 5 years old, had shortly cut chocolate hair, and was wearing a tiny overall. Akane and Ranma of course was embarrased that their 'moment' was witnessed by another.

"Umm...do you need help? Are you lost" asked Akane with an unsure smile. _Why is a little boy out here in the dark!_ But the boy didnt do anything but turned around and stared at Ranma as he decended the junglegym.

"DADDY" the little boy cried as he ran into Ranma's arm.

"Da..Da..dad" Ranma was bewildered.

"Daddy! I found you! I FOUND YOU! Mommy was looking for you! Mom's gunna be so happy" the little boy cheered.

"DAD" Akane roared as she formed a blue aura around her.

"A-Akane, I dont know who this kid is! I didnt even marry! Im still a...I never had..." Ranma was trying to find a solution to this confusing situation.

"Huh, well i guess then this boy magically appeared" snapped Akane.

"He's not mine" Ranma was getting more and more nervous as the child clung to his chest with delight.

Akane's aura cooled off and she hung her head down. "Fine Ranma. Whatever." was all Akane said as she turned and ran towards the dojo like a twister her front hair casting a shadow on her eyes, so Ranma couldn't look at her tears that were threatening to fall once again.

"AKANE! WAIT" Ranm called as he got up to run after her when something tied both his legs together and collapsed. He looked down to find a little boy with tears in his eyes and a angered frown; gripping on to his legs.

"I'm not letting you run away from mommy again! You're not going! YOU"RE GUNNA COME WITH ME" the little boy cried.

"Hey hey, Im not your dad. I dont even know where you came from" said Ranma irritated by this boy interfearing the precious moment he was sharing with Akane.

"BUT YOU'RE MY DAD" the boy started to cry like niagra falls.

"Shhh! You're gunna get me in trouble" he whispered with his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"BUT YOU ARE" he bawled.

"Ok, ok I'll take you to your mom. Ok? So stop crying."

The boy immediately stopped his crying and looked up at Ranma with a big grin on his face. "You'll go to mommy wif me"

"Yea sure. C'mon. Where do you live"

The boy cried out in happiness. "YAY" He shouted with glee as he started to run off onto the street. "Hey Wait" Ranma cried as he ran off with him.

**_-_Ukyo's Place-**

_Huh? Ukyo's? Is his mom eating okonomiyaki in there? But its so late. Oh well, might as well talk to Ukyo since I'm already here._ As Ranma and the boy entered the restraunt they saw no customers.

"Sorry, we're closed. Please come tomorrow." Said a worried Ukyo in the back of the kitchen.

"MOMMY! DADDY CAME" squeeled the boy. _Mommy?_ Ranma thought.

"Soi-kun" Came Ukyo's voice again as her head popped out to see the little boy run into her arms. "Soi-kun! You're safe! Omigawsh, I was so worried! I was looking everywhere for you! Where were you"

"I was looking for daddy and i found him" He told her with a jauntly looking smile.

"Daddy" Ukyo finally noticed Ranma in front of the door with a dumb face on. "Oh! Ranma! Come in! What are you doing there? You'll let the bugs in" Ukyo greeted.

"Uh...um, right." Ranma said as he walked in closing the door.

"So, what brings you here Ranma" Ukyo asked with Soi-kun in her arms.

"Um...whoes the kid? He said I was his dad and stuff..but I dont think we ever...you know..." Ranma said twirling his fingers embarrased.

"Oh! This is Soi-kun. He's a nephew, kinda. He just calls me mom cause his mom died and I found him once at the playground somewhere. He's an orphan and he come to visit sometimes."

"And he calls me dad because"

"Oh! Um..sorry Ranma, I just showed him a picture of you and i said that you were his dad since I'm him _mom,_ and so now he thinks your his dad." Ranma was once again wearing the dumb face, with a little unbelieveable face mixed in.

"But...but IM NOT" Ranma suddenly shouted. "I mean, I'm not even married to you! I dont even plan to" Ukyo got this serious face and headed into a room and came back out minutes later without Soi-kun.

"We're engaged Ranma! Soi-kun wants a dad and I think you should be his dad since we are" Ukyo stated.

"But, but I think of you as a best friend more than a fiance. I told you that before." Ranma fought back.

"Well, it's not like you like any of the other _fiances_ you have" Ranma was quiet after that with a serious face. Ukyo stared back for a sec and noticed. "Ha...so you do like her. Who is it? Is it Shampoo? Akane? or _Kodachi_" Ukyo's face started to get hotter as she felt liquid coming up to her eyes.

"Ukyo...I dont mean to hurt you, but I..."

"Just tell me Ranma! Who do you love so much that you cant even be a father to a poor child" Now tears were dripping down her face.

"Ukyo, I didnt mean to hurt you." Ranma said softly wiping a tear on his best friend's face.

Ukyo slapped his hand away. "Tell me who it is! WHO IS IT THAT YOU WOULD LEAD SOMEONE ON AND FALL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER! WHO" Ukyo shouted now sobbing.

"It's...It's Akane.." Ranma finally spoke out. Ranma couldnt take this anymore as he didnt want to see his strong best friend since childhood cry anymore. "Sorry Ukyo. I really am." And with that, Ranma left the restraunt leaving Ukyo sobbing with her head down.

When Ranma left, Ukyo cried and cried ,until she ran out of tears, for hours.

"Ranma..." she whispered. "Why..." _I knew he would fall in love with her. I knew and prepared for this moment, but why does this hurt more than anything? Huh, I guess I thought I had a better chance deep inside since I was his best friend...I need to get over him...I need to..get him back._ Ukyo then made a decision to get Ranma back to her as her anger grew and grew. _I'll make Akane leave his life. That girl who took him away from me. I'll make her pay._ And with that Ukyo decided on a plan.

**-Dojo-**

Ranma entered the dojo when he came home. _I'll just practice some moves before I go to sleep. Yea. that'll take some stress off._ As soon as he entered, he noticed a presence kicking and punching in the dark.

"Hello? Who's in here" Ranma asked as he came through the door. Right then, he felt more guilt inside as he found Akane in her gi looking directly at him in the blackness that surrounded him with rays of moon light shining through the glass door and windows.

"I was just practicing." Akane said flatly which Ranma can tell she's been crying. "I'm done." She said as she turned to leave.

"Akane, wait" Ranma said running up to her. He turned Akane towards him and held her tight in his arms. "Im sorry Akane. Please forgive me." Akane just scoffed and pushed him just enough to get him off her. She once again turned around and started towards the stairs.

"Akane" Ranma ran after her. Just as Ranma started to run after her Akane started to sprint. "Akane! Wait" Ranma shouted not so loud that the whole family would wake.Just as Akane turned the corner Ranma heard **BAM!** _Akane! Oh shit!_ Ranma sprinted towards the corner and just as he turned he started to laugh histarically as he saw Akane on the floor after running into one of the hard poles.

Back in the dojo, Ranma was bandaging the bruise Akane had on her forhead she earned after the _Big Bam_.

"Ha, how can you forget there was a pole there" Ranma laughed.

"It was dark! Just drop it." Akane said. "I'm still mad at you."

"I said I was sorry. I was running after you when you left, but the little guy stopped me"

"Im not mad about that! Well, I am but Im MORE mad at something else! Just dont talk to me." Akane turned her head and waited for Ranma to respond.

"I need to know why you're mad at to ask for forgivness dont you think" Ranma asked switching his position so Akane can look at him. "Please" Ranma asked with his best sweet smile. And of course, Akane gave in.

"I went to Ukyo's after you didnt come after me." Akane said in a quiet voice.

"Hahaha, you came after _me_ cuz i didnt go after _you_" Ranma laughed. Akane scowled. "Lol, sorry." But he continued to laugh then he realized that she said she went to 'Ukyo's', that would mean. _SHE HEARD ALL OF IT? What did I say again? Omigawsh, Omigawsh..._ Akane could tell Ranma now figured out what was wrong since he had a troubled face on.

"I heard that you have a son with Ukyo. Well, congratulations." Akane said sarcastically as she got up and turned to leave.

"Huh? Wait! He's not my son"

"Dont joke around with me. That boy clearly stated that Ukyo was his mom and you were his dad." snapped Akane.

"But you didnt hear the rest of it did you" Ranma asked in a serious voice.

"Th-The rest of it" Akane asked in sudden shame.

"Yea, the part when Ukyo explained that he's a orphan who calls her _mom_ and Ukyo showed him a picture of me and told him to call me _dad_ which I'll never be! AND i bet you didnt hear the part where I made Ukyo cry by telling her that I can't marry her because I love you" Ranma shouted in frustration.

Akane was dumb-founded. She didnt know that he actually told Ukyo that he loved her and not Ukyo; and even make her cry. "Ra-Ranma..I'm sorry." Akane said in shame. "I didn't even know the whole story and I blamed you. I'm sorry" Akane said with her head down.

"-Sigh- It's ok Akane. You're sorry and now you know the truth, that's all that matters." Ranma said taking Akane back into his arms again. "I love you, Akane."

"I love you." Aken said with a smile.

The lovely couple shared a passionate kiss and went upstairs to get to bed.

"Hey Akane, do you wanna..you know, sleep in one room tonight" Ranma asked slyly.

"What" Akane was of course, surprised.

"I dont mean having...the 'thing'...just sleeping in the same bed together and nothing more. Maybe a kiss, but you know...nuthin"

"I dont think so Ranma. Good-night." Akane jumped into her room and closed the door after giving him a lovely smile which melted Ranma'a heart.

And they slept peacfully. But, they didn't know..that the whole family saw this whole moment in tears as they found out that Akane and Ranma were now a couple.

"Oh happy day" Soun cried. "We need to get a marriage planned out right now Satome"

"Right! We shall now be one family and carry on this dojo in pride" Genma cried.

"Great! This is gunna make me billions" Nabiki grinned evily as she took her video camera and started to go upstairs when two hands grabbed her from behind. It was Kasumi and Nodoka.

"Stay right there Nabiki." Nodoka ordered. And of course Nabiki was frozen right on the spot. "I believe we should keep this in secret. They have finally found their love for each other and they should be the one to tell us if they want to get married or not. And NABIKI should keep this a secret and not sell anymore of those 'products' you sell" Nodoka commanded as Kasumi smiled and nodded in agreement. "Now say you will, or would you like to face it another way" Nodoka asked taking out her sword.

Everyone's sweat dropped as they all cried"OF COURSE"

"Great then, we're all agreed! Let's get some sleep now" Nodoka cheered with a great beam on her face and started to walk up the stairs.

"She's very persuasive" Kasumi said with her usual angelic smile.

"Yes, very." Nabiki was still frozen on the spot, but she had on a very pale face.

_To Be Continued in **Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Three..._

_-_

**A/C:** So did you like it? Please Review and Make me soooooo content and happeee:)

Btw, dont forget about Shampoo and Ukyo's plan of revenge! And Kodachi's way of finding out will come next chapter:D Maybe a suggestion of how she should find out:)

Gam Sa Ham Ne Da!

Loves and More Loves,

-SPaRKy-


	4. Chapter Four

**Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I dont own the bootayful anime/manga Ranma1/2 :(

**Replies to the Reviews:  
**

**the-shadow002:** Thnx fo da review! I know I make spelling and grammer mistakes, but I dont have Word on this computer and I try my best! Sowwies.

**KiraIzazuma: **I read both your reviews for the chapters 2 and 3 and thank you!

**meia: **Thnkz for da Review :) Im not sure if Im gunna add

chan in here. He might have a little part, i dunno; I doubt it X3

**A/C:** I think this chapter, Im gunna reveal how Kodachi finds out Ranma and Akane's love. o

-

**Leaving Love Behind: **Chapter Three

It was a nice morning waking up to a beautiful pink and black colored room with posters of the love of my life...Ranma. Especially the largest poster of them all, the time Ranma passionatly kissed me...-sigh- just thinking of that day at his school brings harmony to my soul. Just to think, when we grow up, we can marry at a beautiful flower garden at the edge of sea and.. "**KODACHIIII**"

"WHAT" boomed Kodachi's loud voice.

"Why are black rose pedals all over the kitchen" asked a furious Kuno.

"I was just practicing there. Dont you want me to win my dear Ranma's heart for good"

"Why...of course I do. So then, my dear sweet Akane can be free of his horrid magic and realize her true love, me." Kuno went on and on about how great life would be with Akane and him, when Kodachi already left to get ready for her unexpected visit to Ranma.

**-The Tendo's House-**

"Akkanee" Ranma cried cheerfully as he crept into her little cozy room. "_Akanee_ wake up Akane." **SLAP!** A hand smacked Ranma right on his right cheek leaving a blood-red hand print. "Oww..." Ranma rubbed his cheek to lower the pain. _Who the hell slapped my gorgeous face! _He looked up to see his fiance's hand dangling on the edge of her bed. _Damn Akane, slap me in her sleep will ya?_

Ranma hurried off to the kitchen and got a cup of water and back into Akane's room before she awoke. He slowly crept onto her bed and slyly poured the water into Akane's ear.

**-Akane's Dream-**

"Mmm...Its delicious" smiled Ranma. They were in a fairytale land. There were beautiful pink, red, yellow flowers everywhere. There were little birds chirping their little melody and adorable squirrels and bunnies hopping from place to place.

"It is" Akane cried with glee.

"Of course, you're the best cook I've ever met." And with that he slowly leaned his head towards her as she closed her eyes. Then suddenly, a big cast of shadow surrounded their fairytale land as a big Kuno came out and laughed his horrid laugh.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHA! Come to me Akane. I shall tear you apart from your darling Ranma" Kuno laughed.

"Nooo" Akane yelled as she slapped Kuno right on the face as hard as she could. (Yes, that was when she slapped Ranma on the face.) It did stop him for a while as the shadow was gone.

"Phew, that was a close one." Akane cheered.

"Akane, I never knew you could be so brave." Ranma congratulated her.

"Aww, dont be so naiive." Then again, a shadow casted above them. And this time, Kuno was on a big wave! _Oh no, I cant swim!_

"My dear Akane, I shall save you" Ranma shouted heroically as he ran after Kuno but was caught in his big tidal wave and was no where to be seen.

"RRRAAAANNNMMMAA" Akane cried.

"My fine Akane, now we can be together! MWUAHAHAHAHA" Kuno cried his mad laughter.

"NOOOO" Soon, Akane was surrounded by water as she started to drown.

**-Back to Reality-**

"NOOOOOOOOO! RANMAAA" Akane shreeked as she awoke finding water inside of her ear. She turned around to see Ranma laughing nervously. "Ranma..." A blue aura surrounded Akane.

"Heh, Akane...y-you were the one who..sl-slapped me.." Before he can finish his sentence, Ranma was out the window sailing about 15ft above ground to god-knows-where.

**-Where Ranma Landed-**

**BOOOM!** Once again, Ranma has landed on the streets with his pajamas on. _Damn Akane, she hit me first-sigh- Now which way to get back to the dojo...Hmm..._ Just than black petals started to fall like rain. _Black rose petals? Hmm...OH SHIT! Ko-Kodachi!_ Just as Ranma said her name in his head, there was a screeching voice behind him.

"Hohohohohohoho, why Ranma, you're so kind." Kodachi grounded him. "I was off to see you and you came out to greet me! How sweet." Ranma's sweat was falling as he tried to get away, but Kodachi held on to his chest. "Now kiss me Ranma" Kodachi pouted her lips and leaned closer to him.

"N-no.." Ranma kept his lips inside his mouth as he tried to escape the nightmare-ish torture. And **BAMMM!** a mallet struck Kodachi on her face as she was blown off into midair. Ranma looked up to see his savior was, the one and only, furious Akane.

"Akane! Thank god! Phew, that was a close one." Ranma got up and wiped the sweat off his face. "Ha, I wonder where she's landed. Right Akane" Ranma turned around to see Akane stomping back. _Eh? Where's she going? Isnt she even gunna see if I got contaminated or something? I mean it's _Kodachi _I'm talking about!_ Ranma ran for Akane who started to sprint, but was not able to outrun Ranma's incredible speed.

"Oi, Akane, you didnt even look at the victim you just saved. Arnt you gunna check if I was contaminated"

Akane shot back a stare and stopped. (So did Ranma.) "Stop following me" Akane's crystalline eyes (i think it was that color..i 4get ;;) were full with wild fire.

Ranma stepped back a bit. "Heh, what are you mad about Akane"

"What am _I_ mad about! Oh gee, I was sorry for throwing you out the window and I ran as fast as I could to find you! AND when I do, I see you and Kodachi getting _busy_ in the middle of the street"

"Busy! I wasnt doin' anything! She just came and tried to seduce me! And that's when you smacked her right in the face...and..thanks for it." Ranma started to blush as he waited for Akane to come soft again.

"I was aiming for you." Akane said flatly. Ranma was shocked! Bewildered!

"WHAT! I say thank you and that's what I get" Ranma swiftly turned Akane to face him. Only to find his dear Akane in tears. _Huh? She's crying! I didnt mean for her to cry...I was just...I was just trying to get her to say sorry...and I got her to cry again! _Ranma slapped himself in his thoughts. "Akane...I'm sorry..I didnt..I mean I wasnt...I could..." Ranma was now nervous about what to do. But Akane solved his problem as she crashed into his chest wrapping her slender arms around him sobbing.

"R-Ranma I do-dont want y-you to g-g-go." She managed to get it out between her sobs.

_Go? Go where? Pfft, where does she expect a guy like me to go? _

"I d-dont want you t-to go to he-her." She once again answered his question.

"Go? Go to her? Kodachi! Ha! That would never happen Akane." He lifted her face up to him. "I love you, and only you. And I will forever." He smiled one of his gental smilesthat melted Akane.

"I Love You Too." Akane finally calmed down. _I love you too much to loose to others..._

**-Night-**

Ranma was under his covers when he thought about what Akane had cried about. _Ha, she was crying because she thought I was gunna leave her? To Kodachi! Hahahahahaha! I would rather not marry than her. I never knew Akane had that kind of a side to her. She always has more cute side that she never shows me... -sigh- she's so cute. And she's mine. _Ranma started to blush as she just thought of what he had said. '_And she's Mine.'_.

"Argh! Why am I blushing" He turned over and burried his face into his pillow as he pounded the floor with his fists like a girl. _She's mine. She loves me. _Ranma, without thinking, laughed histerically.

**BANG!** A panda next to him held up a sign that read: 'What are you blushing and laughing so madly about! Keep it down! I want my sleep"

Ranma turned and glared at the panda who was not laying down once more snoring. _Whatever..._Ranma fell asleep dreaming in paradise.

**-Akane's Room-**

Back in her room, she too, rethought about the problem they faced this time. _Ranma...Kodachi...Ukyo...and probably Shampoo arnt gunna stand by and watch us. They'll never rest about it.. What if this is the wrong thing? What if Ranma or I get hurt in this relationship? We dont really have anything in common or anything. What if Ukyo and Kodachi is a sign?...Should I tell him I dont wanna... WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT! _Akane sat up on her bed and slapped her cheeks (Not that hard like she did with Ranma that morning). _I Love him and He loves me. That's all that matters! But what if Ranma doesnt love me as much? What if he's... STOP IT AKANE! Get a hold of yourself! HE-LOVES-YOU! _Akane tossed and turned for hours until she got tired of thinking and fell into a deep sleep.

**-Before-**

"WHAT! I say thank you and that's what I get" Ranma swiftly turned Akane to face him. Only to find his dear Akane in tears.

"Akane...I'm sorry..I didnt..I mean I wasnt...I could..." Ranma was now nervous about what to do. Akane crashed into his chest wrapping her slender arms around him sobbing.

"R-Ranma I do-dont want y-you to g-g-go." She managed to get it out between her sobs.

"I d-dont want you t-to go to he-her." She once again answered his question.

"Go? Go to her? Kodachi! Ha! That would never happen Akane." He lifted her face up to him. "I only love you, and only you. And I will forever." He smiled.

"I Love You Too." Akane finally calmed down.

Behind the trashcan about 10ft away, a sneaky ninja was recording the whole conversation with a worried face. When the two turned and headed the other way, he too turned the opposite way and ran towards the Kuno residence.

"Master Kuno! Master Kuno" he cried as he was running through the gates to the back where Kuno was practicing his kendo with a Ranma dummy.

"What is it Sasuke" Kuno asked.

"Master! You must hear this" Sasuke played the tape that held the conversation of Ranma and Akane.

After it was done, Kuno was furious. "HOW DARE HE TAKE MY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME! THIS MUST BE A SPELL" But deep inside he knew Akane wasnt in a spell. He collapsed and cried his heart out.

"There, there master Kuno" Sasuke patted Kuno on the shoulder.

Across the back yard, Kodachi came straight towards the sound of Ranma and overheard everything. _How dare that vile girl take over my Ranma! She shall pay! I WILL get him back!_ So Kodachi went into her room and looked through her potions and powders and tried to think up a brilliant plan to get back at Akane and get Ranma back as hers. She looked through the Paralyzation potions, Love Potions, Poison Potions, Cure Potions, Secret Potions and everything that was catagorized from A-Z.

After a few minutes of thinking, she shot up and shrieked "I GOT IT! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Akane Tendo, YOU shall never see Ranma ever again after what I've got planned for you. Hohohohohoho." And Kodachi got to work on her intelligant plan.

_To Be Continued in **Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Five... _

-

**A/C:** So? Was it Good? Dont forget about the main points of this chapter! Kodachi now knows Akane and Ranma loves each other and Akane's having second thoughts! Sorry if some characters are OOC or OCC what ever it is. XP And Ranma's so excited Akane loves him. Its So Sweet, no? X3 Til Next time, Im OUT! My hands are killin' meh!

Oh, he next chapter should come up about tomorrow or before Friday, unless I have too many work. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY-I Love You- To my V-Tine Bobby! I luv him sooo much! Foh' Sho!

Vielen Dank!

-SPaRKy-


	5. Chapter Five

**Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I own my PC, I own my BF (LOL), but dont got my Ranma. Envies Rumiko Takahashi

**Replies to Review:**

**the-shadow002:** Thnx for da review! Its always good to know people enjoy my fanfic, you know? Thnx again:D

**A/C:** I have a fever! I have a temperature of 120 degrees. I dunno if thats alot, but I feel really sick. Im blowing my nose every two seconds, im coughing my brain out, I cant get up, I feel dizzy and hot all over the place. I got to stay after school, and I thought i'd be fun, but its torture! I dont even have an appitite! Thats a shock to the whole family. Jess doesnt feel sick at all; So much for twins are exactly alike. ANYWAYS, this chapter is gunna be the SHAMPOO PLAN. :D Enjoy!

-

**Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Five

**-Morning/Dojo-**

"Mmmm...the sweet scent of morning and you." Akane beamed at Ranma on their way to school. They were holding hands close together. Anyone who walked passed would easily know that they were a couple.

"Its been a long since we walked to school like this." Ranma said staring at the sky. "The last time, you stormed off before me." Akane made a face, but decided to ignore it.

"Yea, well forget about that. I wonder what kind of adventurous day we're gunna have." And off the two walked towards school; until they heard the school bell and started to sprint.

**-School-**

"Hey guys! Check it out! Its Ranma and Akane! THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" One boy screamed when our lovely couple sprinted into the gates just in time. Ranma started to blush, but Akane just looked the other way towards her friends.

"I'm gunna go Ranma, see ya!" Akane let go of his hand and ran towards the building.

_Huh?_ Ranma didnt expect this to happen. _I thought we were gunna walk into school together. And she just LEAVES me! Wha-what am I so worried about? I can just casually walk in myself too!_ and so he did. Except he didnt _casually_ walk in, he stomped in.

**-Akane's POV-**

"Hey Akane! Over here!" her friends called.

"Oh, hey! Sup?"

"_Sup?_ _YOU_ ask _US_ what is up? You're the one coming to school holding hands with the guy you were isolating on Saturday!" exclaimed girl #1.

"Well, we made up. We're..you know...couples again." Akane said shyly.

"Couples? Hahahaha. AKANE Tendo saying the word _couples_? Now, I've seen everything." laughed Girl #2. Akane made a face at her.

"Anyways, don't you think you should've walked in with him to school all the way, then just into the gate? He looked kinda sad..or mad." said girl #3.

"Mad? Sad? Ha, Ranma would never feel that way. And it wasnt like its a law or anything...I dont even know why...I did." Akane started to think back a bit. _Why did I let go of his hand? It was kinda embarrasing, and stuff...but..._

"Class has started!" the teacher announced. "Now, please open your notebook and copy down the vocab for Japan and Its Industries page 36." Just then, the door slammed open and came in a heavy breathing Ranma.

"Ranma! Tardy _again_!" the teacher sighed. "Just take your seat Mr. Satome."

"Um..Yes sensei." Ranma turned and sat down 3 rows behind; and 2 seats left of Akane. Akane turned around an smiled at him that said: 'Haha, You're tardy and Im not!' Ranma gave Akane a playful glare.

**-Outside-**

A lavender haired Amazon girl was staring inside of the classroom up on a tree; far enough so she wouldnt be seen.

"Just wait Pervert Girl. I get back for what you did to my Ranma." she slyly jumped off the tree and went back to her bicycle.

**-At the End Of School- **

"Ranma!" Akane called out to Ranma who was packing up his things. "I have to stay after school for clean up duty. You can go ahead. Ok?"

"Clean up duty? Sux. Anyways, I'll just wait for you to get done" Ranma answered with a smile.

"Ok, you just stay here. I have bathroom clean up. Yuck." Akane stuck out her tougne.

"Haha, Ok, hurry up. I only brought one of Nabiki's mangas today."

"Yea, ok. Be right back!" And Akane left for the bathroom with a mop.

**-Few Minutes Later-**

**BOOM!** A loud crash was heard behind Ranma as he swiftly turned around.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo greeted on top of Ranma.

"Sh-Shampoo? What are you doing here?" Ranma asked trying to pry the amazon off of him.

"I come to see future-husband!" exclaimed Shampoo with glee.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Shampoo? I'm not gunna be your husband!" Ranma finally got rid of Shampoo. Suddenly, he started to feel a little bit dozy. "Argh! What'd you do this time, Shampoo!" Ranma now couldnt move at all.

"Shampoo use Paralize powder on dress. You smell me, and POOF! you cant move!" Shampoo explained as she dragged Ranma across the floor and down the busted-entrence that Shampoo had hand-made.

"No! Shampoo! Get of-" Shampoo taped a ducktape on his mouth as she happily pranced down to the ground and tied him on the backseat of her bicycle.

"Ranma go with Shampoo! Shampoo so happy!" And off the Amazon went with her victim.

**-Akane's POV After The Duty Was Finished/Almost near Sunset-**

Akane came into the class room to find the lights still on. _Ranma's still here! Ha, I never knew he'd be still here after another hour I had to do. I better su_r_prise him and buy him an ice cream. _With a smile Akane entered the classroom expecting Ranma to be there.

"Ranma..I never knew you could-" As soon as she entered, she felt a cold breeze and found a large hole from the wall destroyed. _What the? Ranma's stuff are still here though._ Akane crept over to the hole to see any clues of what happened. As she looked down, she saw that there were leaves on the ground and a bike trail leading out of the school yard. The first thing she thought of after putting the clues together was: _Shampoo._

"Hey Akane, what happened here!" a classmate asked, bugged-eyed seeing the large hole.

"I dunno, I'll tell the janitor that this _hole_ is here. I'm gunna leave." Akane lied about not knowing. She picked up Ranma and her stuff and jumped through the hole.

"Akane! Where're you going? Wait up! What about the janitor!" another classmate screamed after her. Akane couldnt hear them from all the anger. _How dare Shampoo come here again! She's gunna pay. _And Akane ran for the Cat Cafe.

**-Cat Cafe-** potion into the ramen

"Greatgrandmother! I bring future husband home!" Shampoo greeted as she entered the Cafe dragging along a stiff Ranma; who couldnt even talk now.

"Good job, Shampoo, now bring him to the back." Cologne ordered. Shampoo did as she was told and sat Ranma on a chair and Cologne sprayed some weird voodoo stuff and POOF! Ranma was now free. But tied to the chair _tightly_.

"What are you trying to do, you hag?" Ranma roared.

"Ranma, we just wanna say sorry and to tell you that we'll be leaving Nerima for good. We just want to have a talk with you to break the engagment, if you would like." Cologne lied.

"You're leaving? Ha, FINALLY! So, how do we break the engagment?" Ranma asked. (Remember he's very care-free and sometimes gullible.)

"Well, first" Shampoo untied the rope and brought out 3 bowls of ramen. "Let's eat. You are hungry arnt you, Ranma?" Cologne knew he would give in.

"Yea, sure! If it's free." And Ranma ate like he never ate before (as usual). "So, tell me hag, how do you break it?"

"It's just a matter of time." Cologne said slyly.

Suddenly, Ranma had this weird feelin in his stomache and his sight started to blur. "Wha-what did you do..."

"We call this the Ardor Ramen. All we did was add Ardor potion into the ramen in it. And soon, you shall fall in love with the one you set eyes on after you reopen your eyes." Ranma tried not to close his eyes; but failed.

"Good, now Shampoo, you stand right in front of Ranma and I'll be gone. I have some arrends to do. I'm sure he'll be yours in no time." And with that, Cologne left on her staff.

"Ok, Thank you greatgrandmother!" Shampoo cried and sat right in front of Ranma waiting for him to open his eyes. And very soon, he did.

"Oh, Ranma! You open your eyes again!" Shampoo cried happily. All Ranma did...was stare. "Ranma?"

"Shampoo..." Ranma slowly put his hands on her shoulder.

"Ranma..." She slowly leaned in for a kiss. **Bang!** Shampoo now was on the floor looking amazed at Ranma; who just pushed her away from him. "Ranma! You not fall in love with Shampoo!"

"Ha, like..I..." Ranma got up; just to find himself on the floor; this time looking at Shampoo in a lovingly gaze. "Shampoo you look so beautiful...I think..I think I'm in love." Shampoo wasnt sure if he was playing around.

"If Ranma love Shampoo, Ranma kiss Shampoo." Shampoo dared.

"Whatever for my princess." Ranma slowly grabbed her shoulder and leaned in. Shampoo was amazed and was excited; cuz she has always dreamed of this. And soon enough, they're lips touched.

"RANMA!" boomed a voice in front of the store dangerously gazing at the two who were kissing; but broke away.

"Hmph. Pervert girl always ruins the fun." Shampoo scowled. Akane just stood still dangerously glaring at her..and him. "Ranma now love Shampoo. Pervert Girl is single now. Right Ranma?" Shampoo looked back at Ranma who was now standing up staring at, Akane. (Not in a mean or mad or blank way. Maybe in a sorry way.)

"A-Ak-Akane." Ranma studdered.

"Ranma!" Shampoo knew that the Ardor Ramen somehow failed.

"I HATE YOU RANMA!" Akane glared at Ranma that peirced his heart and left banging that sliding door shut.

"AKANE!" Ranma started to run after her; but was tripped by something. "Huh?" Shampoo was holding a rope that tied Ranma's legs together.

"Ranma stay with Shampoo! Ranma kissed Shampoo!" Shampoo was angry and had tears in her eyes. "Shampoo knew Ranma first! Shampoo loved Ranma first! Ranma stay with Shampoo!" Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Shampoo...I dont love you." Ranma said flatly.

"NO! Ranma will love Shampoo! Ranma and Shampoo get married!"

"NO, SHAMPOO!" Ranma ripped the rope into peices. "I dont love you. I love Akane." And he left. Shampoo fell to the ground and sobbed. Soon, Cologne came in expecting Ranma and Shampoo to be having a good time, but came in to see Shampoo crying on the floor.

"Shampoo! What happened? Where's Ranma?" Cologne asked confused.

"R-Ramen f-failed. R-Ranma left for Pervert Girl."

_How can it fail! Its suppose to work 100! It's not possible...maybe...Ranma loves Akane too much._..._ -Sigh-_ Cologne thought. "Shampoo. I think we should...give up on Ranma..." Cologne whispered in a soft voice.

Shampoo started to cry more; already knowing it's no use going after him again.

**-Tendo's Residence-**

"Akane! Let me explain! They tricked me and gave me this weird ramen and that caused me to loose control!" Ranma desperatly tried to explain to Akane. But , Akane didnt listen and ran upstairs as soon as she came in. When they finally got to Akane's door, Akane turned around and met eye-to-eye with Ranma.

"Get-Away-From-Me" she pronounced every word clearly and went inside her room and banged the door shut before Ranma could say anything.

When Ranma got those words through his head, he responded to the close door. "Akane! C'mon! Dont be so mad!" But there was silence on the other side and it was really late; so he decided to continue this in the morning.

**-Morning-**

Right before Ranma woke up, Ranma could hear Akane leaving for school VERY early. _Hmmm...Akane's already leaving for school...I better get up soon. Wait...LEAVING FOR SCHOOL! _Ranma quickly got up and got ready for school. He skipped breakfast and ran as fast as he can towards school, so he talk to Akane before class started.

**-Later-**

Even though Ranma arrived early, he couldnt even get 5ft close to Akane since all the kids kept asking him why Akane was so mad. So he couldnt even talk to Akane in school; or even when he left.

"Akane...can we please talk?" Ranma was knocking on her window, since the last time, Akane left from the window while he was knocking on the door. "Akane..please? I just wanna explain."

From a distance, he heard someone come in through the gate and say, "Akane! We were trying to talk to you. Can you give us a moment before you leave?" _Leave? Akane? Outside? SHE LEFT FROM THE DOOR!_ Ranma jumped from the tree and ran around to the front to find Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Soun, Genma, and Akane starting to talk. When Mousse turned around, he noticed Ranma.

"Ranma! We were looking for you." Mousse cried. Akane and Shampoo looked away from Ranma.

"W-Why?" Ranma noticed he, Shampoo, and Cologne had bags on.

"We are leaving for China." Cologne explained. "We have decided it's best that we leave and we came to break the engagment. For real, this time." Akane felt happy, but didnt let it show.

"Oh, well than that's good.." Ranma didnt know what to say; but he did feel glad that they were leaving, and a bit sad that two of his 'friends' were leaving.

"And we'd like to apologize for the Ramen incident." Cologne added getting Akane's attention.

"Well, how do we get this engagement off?" Soun and Genma asked happily.

"It's simple..Shampoo?" Cologne turned to Shampoo who had on a blank face. Shampoo turned to Ranma and asked.

"Ranma, would you like to call this engagment off?" Shampoo had no emotion in her words. Akane finally turned and looked at Ranma for his answer. And so did everybody.

"Umm..yes." Ranma answered looking at Akane; who turned away after she was relieved of his answer.

"Well, then. It's off!" Cologne said with a smile.

"That was it?" Soun and Genma thought there was gunna be this magical scene, but realized there wasnt.

"Good bye, Ranma." Cologne said her farewell.

"It's been fun, Ranma." Mousse was thrilled that Shampoo gave up on Ranma.

"Yea.." Ranma turned to look at Shampoo who came up to him.

"Good-bye Ranma. I'll remember you." Shampoo suprisingly smiled and left with the others.

"Well, that's a load off. So, Satome. How about another round?" Soun challenged Genma to play the game they played everyday. (I dunno what its called sry! Xx)

"Will do Tendo!" and off the two men went., leaving Akane and Ranma alone.

"Umm...so...Akane..." Ranma started, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Ranma." Ranma looked up to see Akane looking directly at him. "I always judge things too fast." Akane came over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"It's O-ok, Akane. I'm just too gullible." And Ranma leaned down to place a gental kiss...but **SPLASH!** Cold water was placed on him and Akane started to scrub Ranma in girl form's lips and teeth.

"Wh-What are you doin'!" Ranma managed to get out.

"You kissed Shampoo! I need the germs off!" Akane laughed as she scrubbed and washed his mouth out. "Haha, that's better."

"That hur-" Before Ranma could finish, Akane leaned in and kissed Ranma who was shocked at first, but kissed her back.

"You know Akane...I'm in girl form right now..." Akane finally realized that started to blush.

"Well...well, then, I take my kiss back!"

"Wha? You dont need to do that!" Ranma ran into the kitchen and grabbed the hot water in a flash; and came back to Akane. "See?" Akane laughed and placed another kiss on him..and so did he.

_To Be Continued in **Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Six..._

-

**A/C:** So arnt you glad Shampoo's outta the picture? It's really hard to type a story while coughing and sneezing and blowing my nose. Yuck. Til Chapter six, GOOD BYE!

Ringraziarla!

-SPaRKy-


	6. Chapter Six

**Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I dun own this fweekin anime! ARGH! KEEP LOWERIN MY SELF-ESTEEM WHY DONTCHA! sobs...

**Replies to Reviews:**

**the-shadow002: **Thanks fo da information! Now I wont havta say Girl #1 or #2! Phew Lol. I was looking through places to find what their names were . Oh and thanks for the name of the game. Overall, thanks for enlightening me -bows- Lol. o I always look foward to ur reviews

**KiraIzazuma: **Danke You always send me a review Luv ur funny reviewx, thnx.

**A/C: **

**Sad News: **One of our friend died. She was with her boyfriend which I will not say his name. He didnt die but she did. I just want to remember the good ole' times we had together. So I'm gunna try to be the most joyful as I can be...

**Happy News: **IM CURED! IM NO SICK NO MORE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! AND I HAVE A 4 DAY WEEKEND! I GOTS FRIDAY AND MONDAY OFF! Presidence day and Teacher to Teacher Confrences are the best

Sorry for updating so late. Anyways, Im getting really sick and tired of writing about those little steps and conflicts! I WANNA GET TO THE GOOD PART! Dont worry if your bored too readers! After Chapter Seven, the fun shall begin HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! And I didnt have time to revise this, so please dont mind the mistakes in grammer and stuff...well i was too lazy to do it. :P :D Enjoy This is about Ukyo and her _Mission_

**  
**

**Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Six

**-Night-**

Ranma was still rubbing his mouth from the scrubbing treatment Akane had gave him. He lips were quite red.

"Heh...I'm sorry Ranma, I didnt mean to scrub that hard." Akane smiled nervously. Akane was in her lacy yellow pajama looking stunning as usual and Ranma in his blue boxers and a white undershirt, looking muscular as usual. They were sitting at the table while Soun and Genma played another game of Shoji after arguing about who won the last round, Kasumi washing the dishes in the kitchen, Nabiki watching a Japanese drama, Nodoka helping Kasumi put away dishes, and a little ole' man ironing lingeries (Guess who... ).

_Knock, Knock_. Even though the door was knocking, no one got up to get the door since they expected Kasumi to take it, but since she was doing the dishes...everyone looked at Akane.

"Oh fine! I'll get the door." So Akane got up and headed towards the door with Ranma close behind staring at the beautiful figure strolling down the hall in front of him. "Who is it?" Akane asked before opening the door. As soon as she opened the door, she regretted it.

"Ohayo, Akane" Ukyo's cheery face was beaming at Akane. Ranma took a step back ready to jump and leave. "I came to see Ranma. Can I come in?" Akane was ready to say 'No. We were about to go upstairs and sleep. SO come tomorrow or something. Or better yet, DONT COME AT ALL!' and slam the door in her face, but before she couldsay a word, Ukyo hopped right pass Akane and let herself in.

"Oh, Hello Ukyo." Kasumi greeted.

"Ohayo Kasumi-san" Ukyo said with the same smile she gave Akane. "I came to talk to Ranma. You dont mind do you?"

"Oh of course not, as long as Ranma doesnt mind."

"Well, Ukyo..It's late and I think..." Ranma started to give his denial when someone inturupted him.

"I think Ranma will be very _manly_ and spare a few minutes for you Ukyo." Nodoka's voice came out very welcoming.

"Yea..sure..." Ranma said nervous of the thought of performing seppoku. "Ok, talk." Ukyo tilted her head in a confused way.

"Im sure Ranma's not doing what I think he's doing." Nodoka said with a glint in her eyes. "Im sure my manly Ranma isnt telling a lady to talk while standing in the doorway." Ukyo giggled from that comment. Ranma did everything Nodoka told him to do.

"Come to my room. We'll talk there." Ranma said in a low voice. He didnt want to make it long. He knew she wasnt gunna act this happy when they got up there alone. He knew she was gunna cry and scream. Plus, he had to be away from Akane! He had fun teasing Akane that it hurted so much. He was expectiing a kiss to make it up for it too; and was waiting patiently for it.

"Ok. Um, please excuse me Mrs. Satome, Kasumi-san and Akane." Ukyo said gladly and hopped upstairs.

"Hey! I'm coming t-" Akane started but was stopped by Kasumi.

"I think Ukyo and Ranma wants to talk alone Akane."

"Fine..." Akane glared up the stairs and turned to follow her sister.

**-Ranma's Room-**

Ranma sat on the bed that was all laid out for him. And allowed Ukyo to sit on Genma's bed.

"So, What'd you wanna talk about?" Ranma said flatly.

"I wanted to know..."Ukyo stared deeply into his eyes. "How much do you love Akane?"

"Wha? How much I love Akane?" Ranma asked blushing. "Well..Alot of course! I cant put in words for how much I love her!"

"Well...would you do anything for her?" Ukyo asked with no emotion.

"Of course..." he whispered in embarrassment. But he looked up at Ukyo realizing something. "Why're you asking all these questions anyway?"

"I just wanted to know..." Ukyo said. "that's all." And she got up. Ranma confusly followed. _That's it? No Crying? Screaming? Killing? Ha, well that's a load off. _

"Oh your leaving so soon, Ukyo?" Kasumi asked coming out to greet the leaving guest.

"Yea, I just needed to have a quick chat with Ranma." Ukyo was smiling her fake smile again.

"Oh, ok go home safely." Kasumi led her out.

_Yea, go HOME, Ukyo._ thought Akane. She turned to Ranma who was standing on the stairs. She motioned him to follow her. He nervously did.

**-In Akane's Room-**

In her room, She sat on her chair while Ranma sat on her bed. Akane looked straight in Ranma's eyes furiously. Ranma...was scared.

"So...What did you guys talk about?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"Nu-Nuthin'...she just asked..." This time, Ranma was more embarrassed about telling Akane that he told Ukyo how much he loved her. "She asked...how much I love you..." Akane went wide-eyed.

"Um...what did you say?" Akane this time blushed. But Ranma blushed harder.

"I said...a-alot...and that I..I cant put it into words..." Ranma almost fainted from blushing so hard. Akane smiled sweetly.

"Ok, you can go now." Akane turned around and headed out the door herself.

_That's it? No kiss? No 'Aw...that's so sweet of you my gorgeous and couragous Ranma.'? Just 'ok, you can go now'? My gawsh..._ (For those people who expected Akane to kiss him or somthing; she didnt because she is really starting to doubt now. And she had other things in her mind.)

**-The Next Day-**

Akane was hurring out the door of the school. She didn't want to see Ranma's face. They again, got in a fight.

"Akane! Wait!" Ranma who was dumb enough to forget about the fight this morning jumped from the 3rd floor window and ran towards Akane who was now at the gates.

"Get away from me, Ranma!" Akane sped off faster. Ranma was confused, since he had forgotten all about the fight. But it soon came back to his head.

"You're still mad about that!" Ranma with his amazing speed caught up with Akane who started to sprint her fastest. Ranma had to run faster to catch up with him. He had to admit, Akane did get faster. "C'mon Akane! Let's just forget it and have a ice cream! I can change into a girl and the guy there will surly-" before he could finish. Akane's bag and Ranma's face contacted. Ranma fell backwards with little birds flying in a circle above him.

"All you can think about is how to get a perverted advantage of your ability!" And she ran off into the distance leaving Ranma still unconcious on the street. A crowd gathering around wondering if he was dead.

Akane ran for hours; until she used up all her energy; and noticed she was in front of Ukyo's restraunt. _Might as well eat something before finding my way home.._ Akane slid the door open and entered. She was greeted with a busy Ukyo making some okonomiyaki.

"Sorry, we're closed early today. But please come again tomorrow; we're opened from 6am to 11pm." Ukyo looked up when she didnt hear the door open and close again. Only to find Akane with a crazy hairdo. "Akane! Wh-what are you doing here?" Ukyo quickly hid a bottle she was using underneath the counter.

"U-Ukyo...can I have some okonomiyaki to eat? I dont have any cash on me; but I can pay you tomorrow..." Akane tired. sat down on one of the chairs. _Great! I wont even have to go over to her then!_

"Umm, sure! It's on the house actually!" Ukyo said with a fake amiable smile. _Cuz you wont have time to pay..._she thought inside as she put 3 okonomiyaki that she just made with a _special_ ingrident on a plate and handed it to Akane. "Here. I hope you like it. Im trying a new _flavor._"

"I'm sure it'll be great." Akane was too tired to feel the anger for her or to see that Ukyo was grinning evily through her eyes. Akane took a huge bite of the top okonomiyaki. It was delicious. It was like a warm soft candy filling up her mouth like heaven. She took another bite savagely. Ukyo noticed she wasnt looking so down and dizzy. She quickly bent down and looked at the bottle she hid before. It clearly stated: _**CAUTION: **High Posion_. **THUMP!** A Banging noise was heard above her head. She looked up to see Akane on the floor looking deader than dead. _Great_ A huge evil grin was set on Ukyo's face. Akane's soft ivory skin was now pale white, and her lips turned from beautiful gorgeous pink to bluish-pink. Just as she was about to pick Akane's up; Ukyo heard the voice she did NOT want to hear right at that moment.

"Hey Ukyo, did you see Akane, any-" Ranma looked up and saw that Ukyo had a bottle in her hands that read: _POISON_ and Akane laid on the floor pale. Ranma was shocked. He was frozen on the spot. All these ideas ran through his head like bullets. _Wha-why is Akane here? She's...on the floor... Is she dead! Is she sleeping! WHAT HAPPENED!_ He ran up to Akane's stiff body. He checked for pulse, and it was still there. A little faint but it was beating.

"Wha-what happened!" Ranma was now panicing. He didnt know if he should carry Akane out to the hospital or yell at Ukyo or call 911. "WHAT HAPPENED?" A firey-red ura now covered him, tears were flowing down his cheeks slowly.

"Ra-Ranma...I.." Ukyo didnt know what to do. Her 'plan' was failing. He wasnt suppose to be here. She was suppose to go to him and pretend she found her on the streets. Ukyo never saw Ranma this mad before.

"Ukyo...you..you did this didnt you!" Ranma roared. He flew right yo Ukyo and crashed his fist into her cheek. She flew back, tasting blood in her mouth. She took her hand off her lips to find red blood running down her hand. "I'll Never FORGIVE YOU!" Ranma lifted Ukyo up by the collar of her shirt and threw her into the wall. Just as Ranma was about to give her another punch; he was sent flying to the side. Ranma turned to look at who it was, and Ryouga was kneeling besides Ukyo who was now unconcious.

"Ryouga! What do you think you're-" before he could finish, Ryounga interupted his anger and crashed him into the wall.

"What are _you_ doing, you basterd! Akane's on the floor dieing and all you do is leave her there! CALL THE AMBULENCE DAMMIT!" He let Ranma slide to the floor, allowing him to get that through his head.

Ignoring the tremendous anger he felt for Ukyo, Ranma ran to the phone and dialed 911 as fast as he could without dropping the phone. And soon, the ambulance came. They took Akane to the emergency room and told Ranma to call her parents. But he couldn't. All he cared about right then and there was if Akane would make it. She had to! She cant leave him... Ranma didnt even want to think of how life would be without Akane. "Please be ok, Akane." Ranma cried sloutching on the chair crying.

"Ranma!" Ranma turned to see his mother running towards him with the Tendos and a gigantic Panda. Ryouga apparently called the Tendo's. "What happened!" Kasumi and Nabiki sat besides him while the security tried to push Genma who was a panda out of the hospital yelling "NO ANIMALS ALLOWED!", and Soun was getting the latest update of his beloved daughter.

"I..I dunno..." Ranma dropped his head down again. More tears started to flow as the sisters and his mom started to cry.

After a few hours, the doctor came out. Everyone hurried towards him asking billions of questions.

"Please, please." the doctor tried to calm them. "Miss Tendo is fine. We had to get alot of her blood out from her body that was mixed with posion the most. All she need is alot of rest so she can regain her energy. The nurses should be feeding her water and soup right now." A sigh of short relief was heard from the crowd.

"C-can we go see her?" Kasumi asked in a very soft voice.

"I wouldn't usualy allow patients to be visited, but I'll let one person to visit her." the doctor said with a smile. The worried Tendos and Satome's were wondering who to allow. Then Nodoka spoke up.

"We should let Ranma see her." she said firmly. No one protested. And so, Ranma followed the doctor to Akane's room.

"Please be quiet while your in there." He cautioned before he left. Ranma looked arund to find a curtain covering up a little corner near the wide window. He went up to it and pushed the curtains open to find a beautiful pale maiden covered in wires and masks. He found a cushion chair next to the bed that Akane was occupying.

"H-Hey Akane.." Ranma greeted the sleeping maiden. He felt a tear run down the right side of his cheek. He quickly wiped it off. _I wont show you any weak side of me Akane. I'm gunna show you the tough side. So you can fight your way out, you need to be strong Akane. I dont want to loose you..._

Ranma stayed there for hours and days and days. He decided to stay at the hospital by herside until she was awake and able to walk home with him, and smile her sweet, beautiful smile at him like she always did.

**-After Akane's Awaking/Getting Ready to Head Home From the Hospital-**

As soon as Ranma came into the house, he found a letter taped against his window. He cautiously went up and ripped it from the window. It read:

Dear Ranma,

Im sorry.

Im so sorry.

I Didn't mean to go that far.

I dont know what came over me.

I deserve what I got.

Im getting sent back to my dad.

He sent me a ticket with a really long letter.

Well, i guess your beatings got me to realize.

I was chasing after nothing and I was just a jealous child.

I'm sorry Ranma please forgive me.

And I'm sure Akane hates me, but I deserve her hatred.

I'm sorry, I hope if we meet ever again, we can meet with smiles on our faces.

I apologize once more...Sorry.

Sincerly,

Ukyo

Ranma was half relieved he didnt have to face Ukyo again, after what he had done to his best friend. He reread the letter. He smiled to himself. _Yea, when we meet again Ukyo, I hope you'll be smiling again._ And with that, he fell asleep.

**-Akane's Room/Night-**

Akane was laying on her bed that she missed for a tremendous amount of time. _Sigh...that an experience I wont forget...only if Ranma didnt have all these fiances, I wouldnt be in all these mess and emotion if he didnt...What am I doing! I can't blame Ranma for this. He did many things to make it up didnt he? Hes a great guy. Even though he's mostly dense. I love him..._ Akane tried to pry off that subject as she tossed and turned. It was more disturbing, because that last sentence didnt feel the same as usual. And she hated it. She knew she was having doubts, but she will NOT let it take over her! NEVER!...well, she thought...

_To Be Continued in **Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Seven..._

Before I move onto A/C, can you read a poem me n my Friends wrote : )

:Drink and Drive by Jen McCormick and Melissa Marini:

Near to the door  
he paused to stand.  
As he took his class ring  
off her hand.  
All who were watching  
did not speak  
as a silent tear  
ran down his cheek.  
And through his mind  
the memories ran.  
Of the moments they walked  
and ran in the sand hand and hand.  
But now her eyes were so terrible cold.  
For he would never again  
have her to hold.  
They watched in silence  
as he bent near  
and whispered the words..  
"I LOVE YOU" in her ear.  
He touched her face and started to cry  
as he put on his ring and wanted to die.  
And just then the wind began to blow  
as they lowered her casket  
into the snow...  
This is what happens  
to man alive...  
When friends let friends...  
Drink and Drive.

For the Rememberence of Rosa L. "We Love You So Much Rosy"

**  
**

**A/C:** I wonder alotta times if other people read my story cuz I only get so little reviews a chapter...-sigh- oh well. Maybe people are too _LAZY _and DONT leave me a review! Grrness. Anyways, Remember now that Ukyo is outta the way, theres only one more disgusting evilness to go through! And sorry for those Ukyo fans Do you think Akane can last that long? She's beginning to be really shaky. And for those Akane fans, Dont say that I'm making her love too weak, cuz if you were in her place and had to witness all those _things_, than how would you feel? And Ranma aint that much effected cuz girls have much more fragile hearts than guys. Well, most of the times... ;; Heh, anyways. Keep reading and wait for the next chappie soon! It should be around tomorrow or the next. I gots no school remembz? And I wanna get through with this sadness...even though...I WONT GIVE ANYTHING AWAY! HAHAHAHA! ttyl

Merci!

SPaRKy-


	7. Chapter Seven

**Leaving Love Behind: **Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I Dont Own Ranma 1/2...unless...:P

**Replies and Thanks to the Reviewers:**

Summary of my reply: Sorry Ranma was a bit OCC or OOC watever...if you hated it or somthing. Anyways, thanks for the reviews though:)

**A/C: IT'S SNOWING! WHEE!**...Ok readers, what's gunna happen is, I'm gunna rush a bit. Not too much, but just a little. I wanna get to the good parts! Im sick and tired of going through the fiance's plans. Well, this is the plan of Kodachi ENJOY! (Dont Flame me if I rushed too much... )

**AND NOW FOR THE STORY TO BEGIN... **

**Leaving Love Behind:** Chapter Seven

**-Morning-**

"Gu-tenmorugen." Ranma greeted as he came into view of the breakfast table that was all set out for him to eat.

"Ohayo, Ranma!" Akane smiled sweetly at the half awoken Ranma. As he entered, he noticed the table was set for only 2. And also realized Akane was the only one at the table...he got a strange feeling.

"Heh...where's everyone else, Akane?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Oh, Kasumi went shopping with Nabiki and Nodoka-san. Genma-san and daddy are upstairs playing Go." Akane had that glint in her eyes that told him to put his gaurd up.

"So...Kasumi made this food?" Ranma asked his sweat dropping.

"Well...not exactly." Akane said looking directly at his eyes firmly this time.

"Well, I don't feel hungry today." Ranma tried to turn and run as fast as he can, but he wasnt fast enough.

"SIT!" Akane grimly yelled.

"Ok." Ranma squeaked as he sat down quickly. Akane was now standing up her hands in a fist with blue aura around her. Ranma noticed she had a spoon on one of her hands. Ranma gulped loudly like he was gulping down a huge apple.

"Well, now, why don't you eat up, Ranma!" Akane turned sweet again. Ranma hesitated. If he said no, he would be dead, if he ate, he would be dead. He just desided to be thruthful.

"N-N-No thank you..." Ranma shut his eyes tight and covered his head with his arms.

"I said EAT." Akane's aura came back, and her eyes were fierce with fury.

"Y-Yes...of course!" Akane beamed again, as she shoved down a spoonful of the food she made. _I'm sure I did it correctly this time!_ Akane thought to herself as she saw Ranma gulp it down hesitantly.

"Well?" Akane asked curiously.

"I-I-It's...G-Great..." and with that, Ranma fell over.

"Oh no!" Akane said as she re-thought what she put into her cooking. _Sigh...I'll try again some other time. I better get him some water and medicine._ She rushed off to the kitchen. She opened up the wooden cabinet that read: FIRST AIDS. She looked through it, looking for the stomache medicine. Then, she heard a rustle behind her.

"Ranma! You're awake! Wow, what a record! I guess you got used to it." Akane said smiling to herself, her head still inside the cabinet.

"Hello, Akane." It was a different voice. It wasnt that low voice of Ranma's, it was higher. It was... Akane instantly turned her head and screamed after being splashed with the scent of herbs, and fall unconcious.

Back in the living room, Ranma woke up automatically after hearing Akane's scream...still a bit dozy.

"Akane?" Ranma asked to no one. Before he could get up, **BAM!** Kodachi fell ontop of Ranma, making him fall unconcious again.

"Oh, Ranma! You are too eager!" Kodachi looked longly at the unconcious Ranma who was now under her. "I must kiss you." She leaned in close, but she realized people coming downstairs.

"Akane? Are you ok?" Soun asked while he was walking downstairs still far away from Kodachi and Ranma.

"I must go. We shall continue this at my residence. Hohohohoho." Kodachi laughed as she grabbed Akane and Ranma's body and jumped over the fences and over the roofs to her house.

**-Kodachi's House-**

Akane was passed out for about 3 hours, until she came back to her senses. _Where am I? _Her head was dizzy and she felt like throwing up. She was in a room. A dark blackish room. She was tied up to a chair. She saw nothing. It felt like she was blind._ I Can't see anything! Am I blind! Wha-what happened? _Akane tried and tried to remember what happened, and soon, she remembered. _I was blasted with a large scent of herbs and everything went blank! I must be in Kodachi's place! Why is it so dark!_

**BOOM!**

Huge lights came on and Akane had to shut her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Argggh...where am I?" Akane finally opened her eyes to find herself in somekind of pink and rosy room. Black roses. It wasnt a very large one. She could easily see the other side of the room. It was just plain square room with decorations. A very comfy looking fluffy bed was in one of the corner, a dresser, a black door with the sign: BATHROOM, another black door, and a nightstand next to her.

"Well, well, Miss Tendo. You awaken!" The door with nothing written on it slammed opened to reveal Kodachi in a very 'revealing' dress..and a black rose in her mouth.

"Wha-What are you gunna do to me!" Akane was now very frightened.

"Ha, dont worry about yourself. Just enjoy the show." scoffed Kodachi with a grim grin on her face. She stepped inside the room and stepped aside, as she placed the black rose inside a little vase. "Come in...Ranma." Akane's eyes grew wide as she saw Ranma come in. _RANMA! _Even though Ranma came in, he wasnt shocked or mad; he had no emotion written on his face at all.

"Ra-Ranma! Help Me!" Akane shouted.

"HoHoHO!" Kodacahi laughed her signature laugh. "Ranma wont help you. He cant even see you! I gave him a little 'drink' and now, he cant see you, or do anything other than what I tell him to do." Kodachi grinned evily at the death-glaring Akane. _No...no...She's not gunna...She cant be!_

"RANMA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Akane called out desperatly. But Ranma just simply stood there and Koadchi was laughing histerically.

"Ranma, come over to bed with me." Kodachi lead him toward the pink fluffy bed in the corner. Ranma followed, still no expression. "Now.." Kodachi turned him and pushed him on the bed. Kodachi was on top of the blank-faced Ranma. "Kiss me, Ranma!" She puckered her lips and bent closer.

"NO! NO! RANMA! SNAP OUT OF IT! RANMA!" Akane cried desperatly at Ranma, wishing that this was just a horrible dream. But that didnt help. Kodachi's lips landed on Ranma's lips. Tears were flowing down Akane's once creamy but now pale face. _No! Ranma...you cant...you said you wont..._ even though it was Kodachi who was controlling the selfless Ranma, she felt anger towards him, like he was the one doing this on his own. She couldnt hold the anger down in tears...she bursted.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM YOU FILTHY BITCH!" (Sorry if this isnt allowed in a PG-13 page . ! Please dont report me!) Akane shot out at Kodachi with anger and tears.

Kodachi shocked, looked up at Akane.

**-RANMA'S POV-**

Ranma was in total darkness. He couldnt hear anything except himself breathing. _Where am I? What happened? Where's Akane! What happened to her?_ Ranma was bewildered and yet a bit scared which of course he would never dare show. _Where-_

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM YOU FILTHY BITCH!"

_AKANE! Akane where are you! AKANEEE!_

"AKANE!" Ranma came back to his senses. He was in a pink and black room. Ontop of him was Kodachi in a very thin dress which almost made him puke. He noticed that she was staring worridly at the side and faced his eye direction at the same place and saw Akane in her blue aura...which btw, was darker than usual; tied up to a chair. Her head was down and streams of liquid were falling down her cheeks.

"NO! How-How did you awaken, my Ranma!" Kodachi finally noticed that Ranma was now awake. Ranma looked up angrily at Kodachi. Kodachi frightened got off of him and backed up. Ranma now free, ran to Akane's side.

"Akane! Are you alright!" Ranma asked worried, untying her from the chair.

"Ranma..." came her weak voice.

"Akane. I'm here." Ranma lifted her head to get eye contact, to make sure she was alright. And there was her deep brown pools he fell in everytime he saw them full of tears.

"Ran...ma..." Akane gave a soft sniffle before her head on Ranma's shoulders and blacked out.

**-Tendo's Residence-**

Akane awoke to a bright room. She noticed it was hers this time. She got up and noticed something heavy on her right hand. She looked to find Ranma's head in his arms fast asleep. Then, she remembered what had happened.

_I was in Kodachi's room. She drugged Ranma and tried to seduce him...the next thing I remember is Ranma by my side and blackness..._ Akane gave a light frown. _One of his fiances..._ Akane was interrupted from her thought from Ranma's loud snore. She jumped a bit. _Sheesh, he snores too loud! _A gentle smile touched her face. _He must've been up caring for me._ She noticed the bucket of water and a few little towels which she assumed was his way of trying to heal her. _Those are for fevers, you baka. _ Akane laughed at her own coment.

"Eh...?" Akane had almost awoken Ranma up.

"Shh...shh...go back to sleep Ranma." Akane told him faintly. And Ranma did. Akane laughed at his sleepyness...this time quietly. She slowly took her hand from underneath his hand and took the blanket she was using to cover the sleeping Ranma. And she slowly left the room wanting to think over a few things she had been worrying about.

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Ranma woke up with a pain on his back.

"Arggh.." Ranma streched out his back to see that he was in Akane's room. _Oh yea..._ _Hmm...I wonder where Akane is._ He got up and went downstairs to the porch in from of the koi pond to find Akane sitting there alone. Her head was down. He knew he should go talk to her.

"Hey, Akane. You feeling ok?" Ranma asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yea..I'm fine.." Akane had a soft low voice. "Um...I was thinking..."

"Yea?"

"I mean. I dont think this will work." That confused Ranma. _Is she talking about a project? Homework?_

"Um...what wont?" But then, he suddenly had a terrible feeling. _What if she means...our...NO! She's not meaning that! I'm sure she's not!_ Ranma's expression now turned to concern.

"I think we should break up."

**THE END**

**A/C: **Haha, jk. It's not the end. I still have lots to go! But Akane wants to break up with Ranma! Oh my...what to do! Just wait for the next chapter HAHAHAHA! Oh yea, did anyone notice? I kinda got the Kodachi part from Inuyasha. Hehe. You know...Kikyo's Kiss? Well, i give credit to Rumiko Takahashi. And please dont report this if those 'words' arnt allowed in a PG-13 story! And if you're wondering about what happened to Kodachi, lets say something happened and Kuno and Kodachi had to move and is OUTTA the picture!...Sorry, too tired to think up of what happened.

I Love Cliffies. But part of why I did a cliffie was because my fingers are f in killing me! Im gunna go sleep. Good Night!

_To be Continued in **Leaving Love Behind: **Chapter Eight..._

Obrigado! (I got that from my portugese friend, Erica!)

:-SPaRKy-:-

CLICK THE GO!


End file.
